


Юная королева

by fandom Women 2018 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Драбблы низкого рейтинга 2018 [11]
Category: Frozen (2013), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Drama, F/F, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 20:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15444963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202018
Summary: Это было... Сложно. Взаимодействовать с людьми. С принцессами. Касаться кого-то. А не взаимодействовать было бы невежливо.





	Юная королева

**Author's Note:**

> Если внимательно всматриваться в сцену перед коронацией Эльзы, у городских ворот можно увидеть Рапунцель, которая, судя по всему, приехала на, собственно, коронацию.

Эльза, честно, хотела бы быть такой, как Анна. Веселой, беззаботной, открытой миру, всем и вся — Эльза хотела бы, но не могла. Ни тогда, когда ей приходилось скрываться в своей комнате, лишь бы никому не причинить боли; ни сейчас, когда она стала королевой Эренделла.

«Королевой».

Это слово звучало... странно. Эльза словно не могла его произнести, до того оно казалось ненастоящим, не имеющим к ней никакого отношения. Она... Все еще не верила, что эта ноша свалилась именно на нее — и именно сейчас.

Когда она взяла в руки скипетр и державу, они обледенели едва ли не за мгновение, и миг, когда она вновь надела перчатки, стал для нее спасением. «Никто не должен знать, да?» — прозвучал в ее голове голос отца, отца, которого она больше не сможет увидеть. Отца, чье место она сейчас заняла, став юной королевой, на которую свысока смотрели священники и вельможи.

Юной... «Королевой».

Эльзе хотелось обхватить себя, смять ладони, заломить руки — жаль, она не могла заморозить свое сердце и свое беспокойство. Эмоции никогда не были подвластны ей, и сейчас, смотря на полную гостей залу, Эльза лишь чувствовала, как страх подступал к горлу.

Как назло, Анна куда-то исчезла.

Эльзе нельзя было бояться. Она, юная королева, должна была улыбаться всем и каждому: маркизе и графу, заграничному послу и торговому партнеру, епископу и... Принцессе.

— Привет! Ой, то есть здравствуйте, ваше величество, — быстро тараторя, склонила голову она. Реверанс не сделала; да и не должна была. В конце концов, скоро они будут равны. Впрочем, для ее же блага Эльза надеялась, что та еще долго не станет королевой. — Рапунцель, принцесса...

— Я знаю, — прервала ее неловкие слова Эльза, пытаясь мягко улыбнуться. Судя по тому, как засияли глаза Рапунцель, у нее получилось. — Я рада встрече с тобой.

Рапунцель кивнула и протянула руку, а Эльза на миг замерла.

Это было... Сложно. Взаимодействовать с людьми. С принцессами. Касаться кого-то. А не взаимодействовать было бы невежливо. 

Эльза украдкой посмотрела на нее. Рапунцель... Рапунцель походила на Анну. Когда до Эренделла дошли слухи, что в соседнем королевстве нашлась потерянная дочь правителей, когда Эльзе рассказали, кто она, что она умеет, как выглядит — именно такой ее себе Эльза и представляла. Простой, но в то же время невероятно прекрасной, самой лучшей на свете.

Не такой, как сама Эльза. Не проклятой от рождения «даром», не боящейся собственной тени, не пугающей дворян, которые лебезили перед ее юбкой лишь из-за высокого положения.

Эльза боялась и страдала, когда в одиночестве запиралась в своей комнате, полной морозного снега. Но когда пучина поглотила родителей, Эльза стала бояться больше — бояться людей, ложь которых видела насквозь и которые окружали ее каждый день.

Рапунцель была лучше нее, Рапунцель была красивее, милее и... Искреннее. Честнее. Открытее. И Эльзе очень захотелось стать такой, как Рапунцель.

Она коснулась протянутой ладони кончиками пальцев, а потом обхватила всю. Рука Рапунцель была такой горячей, такой горячей, что Эльзе почти стало больно.

— У-ух, какие у тебя холодные руки. 

— Эренделл занимается экспортом льда. Тут у всех немного... холодное сердце, — пробормотала Эльза, но, стоило Рапунцель одарить ее доброй улыбкой, она улыбнулась в ответ.

Рапунцель тихо рассмеялась.

— Ну, я всегда могу согреть их. Твои... Ваши руки. Мы же должны держаться вместе, верно? Я приехала поздравить тебя... Вас с коронацией, королева...

— Можно просто Эльза. Ты тоже будущая королева, — прошептала Эльза, но получилось так громко, будто она и не стеснялась, говоря этого.

Рапунцель была самой прекрасной — Эльза никогда не видела никого прекраснее нее. Она поняла это в тот миг, как увидела свое отражение в нежно-зеленых глазах, и ее сердце пропустило удар. Один, гулкий, громкий, обжигающий.

Рапунцель не отпустила ее руку, а накрыла второй, почти сжигая перчатки Эльзы своим прикосновением. Эльза моргнула, раз, другой — и услышала, что музыканты заиграли новую мелодию. Не бойкую, а медленную, изящную, как полет снежинки — и поняла, что должна спросить.

— Если уж мы закончили представляться, может... Может... — слова пересохли на губах.

Министры увидят. Регентский совет увидит. Увидят дворяне, графы и маркизы, торговые партнеры, заграничные послы и епископы — все увидят, если она будет танцевать с принцессой Рапунцель. И, пусть никто не посмеет возразить, ей этого не простят.

— О, точно! Простите... Прости, — поправилась Рапунцель, оборачиваясь, и из-за ее спины выскользнул вовсе не миловидный, совсем не красивый и ничуть не порядочный юноша, который, тем не менее, был порядочно одет. — Это... Это Юджин, мой жених.

— Муж, милая. Уже несколько дней как муж, — поправил тот ее, и улыбка Рапунцель стала еще волшебнее, такой, какой не станет ни одна ее улыбка Эльзе.

И Эльза поняла это в тот же миг.

— Точно, совсем забываю, хотя забыть невозможно. Мой муж, ныне принц Юджин, — представила его Рапунцель, отпуская руку Эльзы.

Вместе с ее тонкими пальцами ушло и тепло, и жар, и то, что на миг, самую долю секунды сделало Эльзу счастливой.

Губы Юджина, коснувшиеся тыла ее ладони, были холодными, как снег. И Эльза почувствовала, как отчаяние приняло ее в свои ледяные объятия.


End file.
